


You Play Through My Mind Like A Symphony

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Candles, Classical Music, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Music, Piano, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Eliza arranges Thomas and Alexander to use her spot at their college's piano room on the same day, at the same time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	You Play Through My Mind Like A Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of based on events that happened to me, except this one ends well.

A light melody cascaded through the small room where Thomas was practicing piano. He hadn’t ever been in this room before but his roommate had grown tired of him playing piano in their apartment. Why he had decided to move in with a guy with a stick so far up his ass Thomas couldn’t quite recall. He let his eyes flutter closed for a moment to relax into his favorite piece when he heard the door open. He turned towards the door confused as he was fairly certain Eliza, who had recommended the room, was the only person who rented it today. He came face to face with Alexander Hamilton, a loud-mouthed student from his Political Science class. His confusion only increased. 

“What are you doing here, Hamilton?” he asked, turning back to the piano. 

“What are you doing here?” Alexander asked if he were a parrot. 

“Eliza said I could use her slot today.” 

Alexander shook his head. “No, she said I could use her spot today.” 

“Well this is quite a pickle,” Thomas commented. He shifted over on the bench and patted the stop next to him, “Looks like we’ll both use her spot.” 

Alexander looked towards the door, likely considering escape but decided against it, taking a seat next to Thomas. The bench of the piano was rather small and Thomas’s legs pressed against his classmate’s. This didn’t bother the taller man in the slightest but if Thomas wasn’t mistaken, and he hardly ever was, Alexander was made awkward about it. The smaller man pulled out a few sheets of music out of his backpack and set them above the piano. He began to play a melody Thomas recognized: Nocturnes Op. 9. 

“You like Chopin?” he asked. Alexander only nodded, keeping his attention on the music. Thomas let his eyes wander and noticed Alexander’s fingers were too flat as he played. He inched his hands towards Alexander’s and adjusted the position of his fingers slightly. This seemed to throw the smaller man’s train of thought off entirely and he missed the next note. He pointedly looked at Thomas with a frown on his face. “Your fingers are too flat and you’re playing it too quickly.” 

“If I wanted pointers, I would have asked,” was all Alexander said before he started again. Thomas watched his hands glide over the keys, a little slower now. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his classmate’s refusal to admit he was right. His fingers were still too flat but Thomas neglected to mention it this time. He stared at Alexander, taking in the darkness under his eyes and how they looked when he was focused. Soon, he had finished the song and Thomas looked away from his eyes back to the keys of the piano. If Alexander had caught him staring, he hadn’t mentioned it. His classmate turned to him and said, “Your turn.” 

“Okay so,” Thomas said, moving to the keys. “You play like this” Thomas flattened out his hands. “But you are supposed to play with your hands like this” he arched his fingers slightly. “Relaxed but not too relaxed.” He looked up at Alexander’s sheet music and began to play. “And this piece is meant to be played at a slower tempo. Don’t rush it, just let the music guide you.” He closed his eyes to underline the point and continued to play. He could feel Alexander’s gaze on him. 

“You can play this piece with your eyes closed,” Alexander commented. “Interesting.” 

“It was one of my mother’s favorites. She was the one who taught me piano.” 

“Why not go into music then?” he asked. 

“I find I’m a better debater than a pianist,” Thomas said, nearing the end of the song. “Besides, I want to change how the world works in some way. Politics is the best way for me to do that. I couldn’t write a world changing piece of music but I could write a world changing political document. What got you interested in music?” 

“Eliza,” Alexander admitted, pushing a strand of hair from his face. “She invited me to see her play in the holiday concert and said I should try playing myself. So here I am.” 

Alexander left after receiving a text from John Laurens telling him to come to lunch. As Thomas continued to play, his mind lingered on why Eliza would invite two people to use her spot on the same day. If he said he hadn’t enjoyed the experience, he would be lying but there was something suspicious about the whole affair. He made a point to find Eliza and ask her, not only what happened but also if she could do it again. 

He found Eliza amongst some of her choir friends in the hallway. He found her easily from her signature ponytail and short skirt she loved to wear. She flashed a playful grin when she saw Thomas and moved away from her friends. 

“So,” she said, dragging out the vowel, “How was it?” 

“You knew I asked you for your spot first,” Thomas said. Eliza nodded. He shook his head fondly at her. “And somehow, you knew I’d like playing with him.” 

Eliza laughed. “Like playing with him? You like him. I’ve seen the way you look at him: like he’s the cutest dumbass you’ve ever seen.” 

“I have to admit I am attracted to cute dumbasses,” Thomas sighed. “So, you have a bet with Angelica?” 

“No,” said Eliza. “Lafayette. He owes me twenty bucks” 

“Eliza,” he said. She responded with a quick ‘yeah.’ “Could you do it again? Don’t tell Hamilton.”   
Eliza gave him a knowing grin then did the zipped lips motion. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

Next week, Thomas found himself in the piano room again playing Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. This one he hadn’t memorized so he was meticulously keeping watch of the notes. He heard the door creak open but did not bother to look away from the piano. He knew who it was. 

“How does this happen twice?” Alexander asked in an amused tone as he waited for Thomas to slide over on the bench. The room was barely big enough for the both of them and had no other spots to sit. Thomas continued to play while his classmate looked around the room as he waited. “What are you playing?” 

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata,” Thomas said quickly, trying not to lose his focus. 

“Kind of a romantic thought,” Alexander said absentmindedly. Thomas had gotten to a particularly quick part of the song and lost his train of thought. He stumbled gracelessly over the keys. 

“What?” he asked, staring at Alexander for the first time since he had entered. He looked refreshed like he’d recently taken a shower. His hair was pulled back into a bun as usual but this wasn’t what made Thomas’s gaze linger. His classmate had ditched his typical sweater for a thin mint green button up with one button undone. It was a hot day, Thomas reasoned, it isn’t weird he dressed accordingly.   
“A moonlight sonata,” Alexander said. 

“Oh,” was all Thomas said before restarting the piece over. Alexander had found his place next to Thomas on the bench and watched his hands as he played. Thomas kept his focus as best he could with the heat of the room and Alexander’s thigh next to his. He managed to get almost to the end of the piece without missing a note. The last few tripped him up. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” 

“It’s you,” Alexander said without missing a beat. 

“What?” 

“What?” he repeated. 

“You think I’m hot?” Thomas asked, all focus lost from the piano. 

“Hard not to,” his classmate said. Thomas couldn’t stop the smirk that crept onto his face. “Don’t let that go to your head, your ego is big enough as it is.” 

Thomas laughed then asked as he messed with the keys, “Hey, I have a piano in my apartment if you want to practice there sometime. My roommate is out of state next week.” 

“Okay,” said Alexander. “Is the dress style class casual or?” 

Thomas looked at his classmate’s button up. “Wear something like that. It looks good on you.” 

Alexander blushed a little as he nodded. “When?” 

“Next Saturday ‘round six or seven. I work before that.” 

“Better buy me dinner then.”

“Okay.” 

Thomas Jefferson was hardly ever nervous but the next Saturday he found himself worried he was doing far too much for a first date. He truly liked Alexander and wanted to create what the title ‘Moonlight Sonata’ might imply. Realistically, it was just a one-person instrumental piece but if it was Alexander Hamilton’s idea of romantic, he was sure going to try and achieve it. He watched the sun fade in the sky outside as he lit a basil and bergamot candle by the piano. Just as his classmate had asked, he intended to buy him dinner. Or really, he had bought dinner and made it. Thomas was nothing if not over the top. He finished the monte cristo sandwiches he had decided to make — something about the French Quarter was decidedly romantic — and waited. 

Alexander arrived fifteen minutes later and a little late. He looked around the dimly lit room in a state of surprise. “You sure do go all out don’t you Jefferson. Almost seems like you’re trying to impress someone.” 

“Surely not you,” Thomas said. “Come, sit.” 

His classmate did so while staring at the piano. “This is nicer than the one in the piano rooms at school. Why aren’t you practicing here?” 

“My roommate hates classical,” Thomas said. “A real pain in the ass.” 

“Ah, my speciality.” 

Thomas looked to the keys and began to play Beethoven’s Midnight Sonata. Alexander let out an interesting noise as he did so. 

“I didn’t know you were such a dork,” he said. “You took what I said to heart and this is what you came up with.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” he said. “Keep playing.”   
Thomas did so and noticed his classmate’s head had found its way to the crook of his neck. Thomas shifted his eyes from the sheet music for a moment to look at him. He looked particularly cute so close to him. It took all he had not to kiss him then and ruin the song. He played the last few notes and waited a moment. When Alexander moved his head from Thomas’s neck, Thomas leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the smaller man’s lips. Alexander kissed back and when he did, Thomas noticed he tasted a lot like coffee. 

“What did you get for dinner? I’m starving.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes fondly and led Alexander to the kitchen, where the sandwiches were already plated. 

“You made dinner?” Alexander said, incredulously. “I was thinking take out pizza. How the hell am I going to top this?” 

“Are you already agreeing to another date?” 

“Not until I see if your food is worthy of me.” 

Thomas scoffed. “You live off ramen and coffee. Don’t think I haven’t seen you in the student center.” 

Alexander opened his mouth to protest but settled on grumbling “Fair.” 

Thomas watched as Alexander dug in. His classmate took a few bites before mumbling about how good it was. 

“See. I’m not a bad cook,” Thomas said pridefully. “Pasta is my speciality.” 

Alexander swallowed then said, “I need proof of that.” 

“So, yes to another date?” 

“Yeah,” Alexander said. “Turns out I like you so nothing I can do.” 

“Shut up. I’m the perfect date.” 

“No lies there,” he conceded. 

The pair kissed again before the date ended, Alexander initiating this time, and Thomas hated to admit he was sad to see him go. When he showed up to class a few days later particularly chipper, Eliza smiled, nugged him, and gloated about how good of a matchmaker she was. He rolled his eyes then but had to admit, she was right, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write something soft for these two because that's the mood i've been in. hope you guys liked it!
> 
> \- mikayla 
> 
> let me know what you thought on here or on [tumblr.](https://violetsbaudelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
